Cnfessions
by Gus-Puckle
Summary: OneShot AmuxIkuto: Ikuto es mi mejor amigo pero me eh enamorado de él, ahora es momento de confesarlo pero... ¿Como mierdas lo hago? Mal summary xP Leanlo!


Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a las grandiosas Peach-pit! Espero que les guste!

Here we go!

**_Confessions_**

_Amu POV _

Estire mi mano para jugar con el agua mientras me acomodaba en el borde de la fuente de la escuela. Levante la vista al cielo y suspire. Creo que ese fue mi séptimo suspiro de la tarde, no estoy segura. ¿Qué por que suspiro tanto? Lo sobran en 4...3…2…1…  
- Hola Baka!  
Sentí unos calidos brazos rodearme por detrás. Gire un poco mi cabeza y me tope con unos brillantes ojos azules, los mismo que repetidamente me quitaban el aliento  
- Llegas tarde, Dobe  
Me solté de su agarre y me aleje de él, no quería que viera mi cara sonrojada…  
- Lo se, lo se, fue culpa del entrenador y de sus largos monólogos pero te lo compensare  
- No lo hare _–me cruce de brazos, molesta_  
- Oh ¿ni siquiera por un helado de triple chocolate y crema?  
Abrí mis ojos de par en par, el muy desgraciado sabia mi punto débil  
- Te odio  
- Jajaja si tu lo dices… Ven, vamos antes de que anochezca  
Tomo mi mano para luego entrelazarlas. A Ikuto se le hizo costumbre tomar mi mano y caminar así por la escuela ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la mas remota idea, solo lo hace y ya. Pero no me molesta, es más me encanta estar así de cerca de él, sentir su aroma y su calor… El solo hecho de estar así de juntos me hacia completamente feliz tanto que se me dibuja una sonrisa tanto de inmediato.  
- ¿Te sientes bien? Tu mano esta temblando…- djio mirandome a mi y luego a mi mano que se sacudia.  
- Ah! n-no te preocupes, solo me duele un poco eso es todo…  
¡Malditos nervios! ¡Por que siempre me traicionan en el peor momento! Pero no hay marcha atrás, hoy le diré a Ikuto lo que en verdad siente por él. ¡¿Pero como demonios lo hago? Esto del amor y las confesiones es demasiado complicado para mí…  
- Oi ¿estas escuchando?  
- ¿Eh?- levantando la cabeza  
- que si estas escuchando, ¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente estas actuando raro, bueno más de lo normal.  
Me miro con una ceja elevada y la otra enmarcada, era obvia su preocupación pero no podía ni siquiera verlo a los ojos sin sonrojarme. Miro hacia otro lado y trate de que mi tono de voz se escuchara calmado.  
- ¿E-en serio? No lo creo, deben ser imaginación tuya. Tantos videojuegos y pornografía debieron atrofiarte el cerebro jajaja  
Trate de cambiar el tema pero Ikuto seguía con su mirada seria sobre mi, lo que significaba que el interrogatorio recién empezaba.  
-Lo digo en serio, en los últimos días te he sentido distante, ya casi ni me ves a la cara cuando te hablo y siento… siento que me estas evitando  
Eso ultimo lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza que estrujo mi corazón, odio verlo así.  
- Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes hablar conmigo ¡por algo soy tu amigo! ¿O ya no lo soy?  
- Claro que lo eres!  
- Entonces dime! ¡Dime que te pasa!  
-Es que... es que… - comencé a titubear- no puedo… lo siento, no puedo _–agacha la cabeza-_  
Soy de lo peor, soy una cobarde por no decirle mis sentimientos al chico que amo y ahora hago que se preocupe y hasta lo hago sufrir por mi estupida culpa. Realmente soy de lo peor.  
- Bueno, esta bien si no quieres decírmelo…  
Levante la vista sorprendida, ese no era el mismo chico que conozco  
-…por que te lo sacare a las malas  
El peculiar brillo en sus ojos hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espalda, tengo el presentimiento que nada bueno esta por pasar…  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba nuevamente entre sus brazos pero esta vez me sujeta con mas fuerza. Nuestros rostros estaban a la misma altura y para mi mala suerte estaban a una peligrosamente corta distancia uno del otro.  
- Ahora no tienes escapatoria – con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro  
- ¡No lo digas con tanta naturalidad y suéltame!  
- No quiero  
- ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué no ves que la gente nos esta viendo raro?  
La gente que camina cerca de nosotros nos miraba para luego susurrar entre ellos o sino solo se limitaban a reír por lo bajo. Eso me ponía cada vez más nerviosa  
- ¿y que? Eso no me importa-dijo restándole importancia- lo que me importa en este momento eres tú…  
Mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más y más fuerte y el rubor en mi rostro iba en aumento.  
-... por que eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero verte así  
Y mis latidos volvieron a la normalidad. Tonto, no juegues así con mi pobre corazón. Pero tiene razón no tengo escapatoria ¡es ahora o nunca!  
Clave mis ambarinos ojos en los suyos y solté todo de una vez  
- Estoy enamorada de ti.  
Cerré los ojos esperando alguna respuesta la cual nunca llego. Abrí un ojo, con miedo, y divise el asombro plasmado en la cara de mi "amigo". No decía nada ni se movía, solo se quedo así, mirándome. Yo no sabia como romper ese silencio incomodo que nos rodeó.  
Después de unos minutos, los brazos de Ikuto comenzaron a soltarme. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos. Así que esta es tu respuesta, debí imaginarlo…  
- Jeje que tonta soy, debí suponer que solo me quieres como amiga ¿no?  
Trate de buscar su mirada de nuevo pero la oculta debajo de su oscuro flequillo.  
- Mejor olvídalo, olvida todo lo que dije… y lo que siento ¿si? – dije controlando los sollozos  
Otra vez ese silencio incomodo…  
No pude más, mis piernas se movían solas en dirección opuesta. Solo quería huir, escapar de esa incomoda situación y volver a lo que éramos antes pero una mano me detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, la mano de Ikuto.  
- Si eres una tonta…  
No pude mas y mis lagrimas que comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas sin control. De repente sentí sus brazos sobre mi otra vez, pero esta sensación era diferente a las demás, eran más calidos y me sostenían con ternura.  
- Eres una tonta por no entender mis indirectas _- susurro en ml oído_  
Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, mientras Ikuto posaba su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y seguía susurrando.  
- Adoro molestarte solo para ver tu cara enojada, eres adorable cuando te enojas ¿lo sabias? y me encanta tomarte de la mano por que así siento que eres mía, solo mía… ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Yo te amo  
Giro un poco mi cabeza con su mano en mi mentón para luego fundirnos en un tierno beso. Cuando el aire escaseo en nuestros pulmones, nos separamos unos milímetros mientras yo me acomodaba en su pecho y Ikuto me abrigaba con sus brazos.  
- Te amo, Baka –repitio con dulzura  
- Y yo a ti, Dobe

Fin


End file.
